Waking Up Remus
by Hello-Sweetie1311
Summary: Sirius always loved waking up Remus. Rated M for heavy slash and swearing. One-shot.


**So yeah. its like 7 days until my law final and I'm writing gay magical shagging. **

Waking up Remus 

Waking up Remus was Sirius's favourite part of the day. Azkaban had forced him into a routine of early waking so he always woke up first. There was nothing Sirius black would rather wake up too than the naked and oh so adorable werewolf in his bed.

He was so cute like this: so vulnerable. He looked younger in sleep, relaxed and trusting, that faint smile still playing around his mouth that reminded Sirius of how they'd kept themselves entertained last night. His hair was all messy and he found it unbearably cute.

His scars. For as long as he'd known Remus, long before they'd fallen in lust, and then love, he had hated his scars. To Remus, they were reminders of his lack of control, that once a month his body turned inside out and became dangerous and primal and sheer animalistic brutality, before retreating, leaving him exhausted, with a collection of new physical reminders that he had only days before it returned again. Seeing Remus go through that had always made Sirius want to find and kill Greyback. A lot of the time he still did. But Sirius loved the scars, although he'd have obviously walked back into Azkaban with a smile if it meant Remus didn't have to go through it, the scars he found so beautiful. They were reminders of Remus's strength, of his sheer humanity that he went through all that, was outcasted by the wizarding world, was hated and feared, and was still the sweetest, most caring, honourable man Sirius had ever met.

Under the cardigans Sirius always mocked, his body was strong and toned and the pure blood found a familiar stirring that even after all these excited him so much. Sirius curled his body around his boyfriends like a cat, laying feather light kisses on his shoulders and neck.

"Hey, Remy. Rise and shine, gorgeous." yeah he was in a good mood, which wouldn't be waking up to this strong, beautiful, sexy as fuck man.

"N-No, mhf. Fuck off, want-more-sleep." Remus Lupins sleepy voice was seriously the sexiest shit ever.

Sirius nuzzled into his neck and ran his fingertips down Remus' body, curling them around one pronounced hip. He must keep making sure Remus gained weight. Like Sirius, years of starvation and cruelty had taken its toll. He traced lazy swirling patterns up and down the naked skin canvas, not failing to notice that catch of breath coming from Remus. Oh yeah, Moony was awake even if he was feigning sleep.

Time for some shock tactics. With a wicked grin Sirius whipped back the covers (Remus gasped at the sudden loss of warmth), rolled his boyfriend onto his back and sat on top of him, rolling his hips forward so that their erections rubbed together, the friction making Remus moan deliciously.

"wha-what are you do-doing?" Sirius grinned again, it was always so cute how articulate, well spoken, prefect Lupin couldn't hold a sentence in his head once Sirius started to touch him.

"I was lonely. I want someone to play with." The innocence of his town was at odds with his mouth, leaned down to bite and suck at one of Lupins nipples, drawing out more groans. "I think ill play with you."

"o-oh-okay." Remus had his hands cradling the black haired man's hips, rocking him back and forward, groaning at the feelings being created.

"Don't you want to play, Remy?" Sirius faked sounding hurt as he slid down Remus 's body and took his manhood into his warm wet mouth, licking and sucking and loving how Remus bucked and moaned and grabbed his hair and begged for more.

Sirius moved his head away with a wet sound, and the werewolf actually whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Don't you want to play?" the question sounded just as innocent and hurt as before.

"yes, yes, god yes I want to play, please Sirius…" well, he could never refuse a begging naked Remus.

He rolled Remus over with ease, and after a quick lubrication spell that always came in handy, thrust into him, over and over, hard and fast.

They didn't last long, the pleasure too much, nails into skin, sweat and bedclothes and moans before finally both of them climaxed together, before slumping, exhausted, next to each other.

Sirius came back down to earth first, rolling over and kissing his werewolf on the nose with a sound that sounded like a giggle, but definitely wasn't. Sirius black didn't giggle, he made very manly sounds. Alright, he giggled.

Lupin smiled and got out of bed to shower and begin the day, the order of the phoenix was keeping him busy lately.

Sirius wolf-whistled (irony intended) at the sight of the naked Remus Lupin walking into his bathroom and grinned.

He loved waking Remus up.


End file.
